Chronos
"Time, fate and the mind are all connected. When you use your psychic powers, I can feel you, poking at the back of my head"-Chronos Chronos, real name Horatio is a student at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Appearance Chronos tends to be a very casual dresser, but with enough decorum as to not look like a bum. His preferred clothing is usually a shirt bearing some kind of sci-fi reference, or a polo. As an X-Man he wears a Kevlar bodysuit and a bulletproof trench-coat. He often throws in some silver sunglasses during certain missions. His glasses are noted to be notoriously hard to break. Personality Chronos is a creature of whim and impulse at first glance, and appears to not think before doing whatever he believes he should do, resisting any attempts to dissuade him with a sharp tongue or an insult. He often does not consider the feelings of others when speaking and tends to be very blunt. However, every "impulse" he has is usually thought out, just not in a way that anyone besides him can comprehend. Chronos believes that wasting time thinking about the repercussions of one's actions is foolish as "at the end of the day, it probably won't impair you from enjoying yourself" He appears to have a hedonistic edge and dislikes excessive or unnecessary labor. Chronos also has a general dislike for person to person social interaction, preferring to be behind a screen or hidden in some manner. He appears to suffer somewhat from Schizoid Personality Disorder, as he has a tendency to be lost in his own world and out of touch with some of reality (though this is unconfirmed) Another side of his personality is a ruthless streak in which he displays as a cold pragmatism whilst in combat, often to his teammates' chagrin. When socially interacting, Chronos displays a form of social compliance, and can easily slip into roles he thinks are given to him, and tends to be very open and honest with people. Powers And Abilities * Temporal Flow Manipulation Originally thought to be a psychic ability to alter the perception of time of himself and others, Chronos has the ability to slow down or speed up time for small to medium periods, with larger periods using stamina and concentration. He can even stop time for a small period, with objects within stopped time still being subjected to the flow of time if he is touching them.Manipulating the flow of time can occasionally leave him with precognitive dreams, though these are rare. Notably, he cannot rewind time, though he has tried it, to no effect. Trivia * The name Chronos is a reference to one of the Greek gods, Kronos, who was god of time. * His name Horatio comes from the Greek Horatius, meaning "Era" * The long coat of his X Man costume gives him a similar appearance to Jotaro Kujo from Jotaro's Bizarre Adventure. * Chronos has a strong like of 70's-80's rock music